narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keisei 'Mizuto' Kousetsu
Write the text of your article here! That Neat Little Table in the Top Right Corner There This table is mandatory for all OC pages. Insert the coding below as the first item on your page; this will give you the handy-dandy table pictured on the right. Be sure only to change the words indicated and to leave everything else, including the quotes, intact. "C'mon Hinata, come stalking with me!" File:.png Keisei 'Mizuto' Kousetsu (JapaneseTextIfApplicable - RomajiPronunciationGoesHere) Any picture related to your character is permissible, as long the source is properly credited in the reference section. If you are in possession of neither fanart of the character or an example of their clan symbol, feel free to use an applicable Village Symbol instead. edit Basics Keisei 'Mizuto' Kousetsu, aka Konoha's Sunny Snowflake (After her ice/snow style jutsu, but the fact that she wears orange), 15 1/2 years old, Chunin, Her skin is pale as snow, with a rosy undertone to it on the cheeks, she has what looks like three faint scars on each cheek like Naruto's whiskers. She's also 5'7". Her hair is lilac purple, but has bright sun-kissed blond streaks in it, and her eyes was bluish-purple. she wears a purple headband on her forehead, with a leaf design on it. Her jacket is large and loose fitting, and has prominent black and orange stripes, except for a white snowflake in the center. There are similar designs on her stockings. Unlike most shinobi, she wears slippers. edit Character Details Keisei grew up in a universe parallel to Narutos, her being his female counterpart. During one mission, she accidentally used a jutsu that allowed her to enter another world, at the cost of never being able to return to her home. She came to the real Konoha after the Pain arc. She acts like Naruto when she's confronted, impulsive, loudmouthed, and brash, but can be friendly to those who get close to her. She also was placed in a team alongside Sakura and Sasuke. She also loves ramen, as well as Mint ice cream. There are still many differences between the two' like the fact that her mother was a villager who had Mist ninja ancestors and she still has both parents. She is much more timid, and only opens up to those she trusts, and lashes out to those who she dislikes or fears. Keisei also can be more delicate and motherly with others when the situation demands, but finds great entertainment from stalking others, which is a reason she admires Jiraiya (despite his "Poor taste in subjects..."). She is also close friends with the Hinata Hyuga of her world, the two promising that they;d work to become good shinobi. She disliked Sakura at first, but the two eventually became closer, in spite of the fact that they fought often. She and Sasuke have a platonic friendship and occasionally spar, he was the one who gave her the nickname Mizuto, one he made up. The Orochimaru of her world died alongside the 3rd Hokage in battle, and Keisei and Sasuke together defeated Gaara, who later changed his ways, much like the canon Gaara. Sasuke never left the Leaf, and Keisei, Hinata, and Sasuke all became Chunin, forming a new squad after they're promotions. The three of them also battled Itachi, after encountering him by chance during a C-rank mission. After a grueling fight, they finally managed to take him down, when he lost he told Sasuke the secret of the Sharingan, but not the secret of his fratricide, as he died of sickness as he began to explain. The three of them had Itachi's eyes transplanted before they buried him, Hinata used her Byakugan to reveal that his murders were involuntary which changed their opinion of him. During a mission to recover a lost scroll, Keisei's curiosity got the better of her and she tried to use a jutsu within, causing her to end up in the real Konoha, roughly an hour after the battle with Pain. The villagers were suspicious of her at first, but they later came to trust her. She acts like something of a sister to Naruto, but still shys away from the others. edit Battle Details Keisei has the same Kekkei Genkai as Haku, but has no real training in using it. The only jutsu that she can use that has to do with it is The thousand needles of death, ice clones, and Blizzard Rasengan (a modified version of Rasengan, which Jiraiya taught her). Other than this she knows most basic ninjutsu and genjutsu. She also has a weakness to fire style jutsu, and has considerably less chakra than Naruto. Her special Jutsus include: Hibunshin no jutsu: A jutsu similar to Shadow clone jutsu, only with Ice clones.the flaw behind it is that she can only do ten per day, although they are more durable than most clones, but dissipate after two or three hits. Summoning Jutsu: Keisei has her own unique bat summoning jutsu. The bats range from Normal to house sized, and use ultrasonic and wind style attacks to confuse and defeat their foes. Blizzard Rasengan: Developed after she mastered the original Rasengan. This involves her bloodline's change in nature incorporated into Rasengan. She can only do two per day, or else her life is at risk. The jutsu is highly powerful, freezing the foe and blowing them away, but its very exhausting and a last resort. edit Statistics (optional) Keisei's Stats Ninjutsu: 4 out of 5. Taijutsu: 2 out of 5. Genjutsu: 3 out of 5. Intelligence: 3.5 out of 5. Force (Power): 3.5 out of 5. Speed: 2 out of 5. Stamina (Chakra Levels): 2.5 out of 5. Seal Knowledge: 1.5 out of 5. Category:DRAFT